A Night to Remember
by aria009hera
Summary: Happy Birthday Dee. Have a yummy birthday. Here's your dosage of Kria and Reyaansh for the special day.


**A Night to Remember**

**[A/N: Happy Birthday Deee! It has been so long since I wrote pure fluff. I hope you love it. And I hope the rest of the readers do too. Enjoy it people. It's not every day that I write Mush. And God Bless You Dee. May you achieve everything you want.]**

* * *

She straightened out the already flat ironed dress some more... easing out imaginary creases. Why, one might ask.

Well, for one, she was extremely nervous. And for two, she was extremely nervous.

It had been precisely three weeks since he had proposed her and after a very squeaky and shy yes a few days after, they were officially together.

Not the officially officially though. Of course not. She wouldn't dare flaunt to the common public, especially her breed of the college that the number one bachelor amongst them all had been taken by her.

Nopes. She didn't have that much courage.

Besides, they would hate her. Bully her, torture her, spit venom on her. And mostly, they would all point out the very very obvious fact.

Yes, so obvious, that she thought him blind to overlook it.

The fact that, she didn't deserve him.

The fact that, he deserved much much better.

The fact that, a weakling did not deserve a dazzling.

And to top that, the leader of the dazzlers.

She felt insanely inadequate, considering the amount of adoration and respect he had in college. Calling him the apple of everyone's eye was such a colossal understatement.

While her kind, or breed as she referred to, were looked down upon by even themselves. No one was there to tell her how beautiful she looked everyday every second. While he, as soon as he entered the college, he was showered with girls, almost throwing themselves at him, yearning for his attention, complimenting him right and left, right down to how he combed his hair that day.

That alone, made her die a little every day.

Yes, she loved him.

And yes, she knew now, that he loved her almost as much as she loved him.

But then, it was not the love that was in question here.

It was the need.

Why did he need a two-bit weakling on his arm?

Shouldn't someone the stature of Sharon be by his side? For the most of her college life, she had almost imagined them to end up together eventually. Had it not been him constantly persuading her, reassuring these past three weeks, that he couldn't belong to anyone else, she would have never accepted all this to be real.

She looked at the watch in her hand. She still had thirty minutes before he came to pick her up.

She stood straight in front of the mirror again. She had carefully chosen this dress today, never mind Sharon helping her select it, and then tching almost thousand times for her insecure behavior.

What was she supposed to do?

It didn't really help that Sharon was accompanying her to shop. It was almost a celestial experience. She really did feel like an alien. She took her to these fairy-tale worthy boutiques, each of which recognized her from her face. They didn't even need to shop with the 'common' people there, as Sharon had referred to them. They had been escorted to their private room. A room which had plush leather Sofas, drinks, snacks, and a personal shopping assistant who came by every 15 minutes with a whole new lot of dresses in her hand every time.

Wasn't it all going to make her insecure?

She watched herself in the mirror dejectedly again. The cerulean blue dress wrapped her and fit her like second skin. It was a plain mono color dress, with minimalist design. Just the lace in the whole of her back was something that could be called an additional design. That actually left her with no option to wear anything inside, and Sharon had reassured her that the dress came with in-built support, so she didn't need to worry.

How could she not worry?

Yes, Sharon was right when she had said that she wore even less to college every day. But Sharon was Sharon. She was the Diva. She was the girl people looked up to. She wasn't Kria. She wasn't some weakling trying to fit into this make-believe fantasy.

She wanted to kick something, like really really bad.

She sighed, even if she wanted to, there was no way she would lift her leg up high right now. Yes, the dress was minimalistic design, but it surely didn't lack in the skin show area. It had a slit that run to her upper thighs, making it difficult for her to wear anything other than a thong underneath. She was in those insane aquamarine green heels, which were picked out by Sharon's 'favorite' shopping assistant. She even had a favorite among them, how insanely ludicrous.

Her makeup was done to match the heels for some reason, and not her dress. Only little lines of blue underlined her waterline, and the whole of her eyelids were covered in soft green. She felt like a Brazilian bird for god's sake. But had seen the look on Sharon's face as the makeup artist had finished. She could have sworn she saw Sharon kissing the artist on her cheek after that. That's why she hadn't cried of looking completely unacceptable.

Her lips were sheer with gloss, one of Sharon's favorite, and this was one thing that she found acceptable too. It was her preference as well. But, would he like it?

She involuntarily brought her fingers to her lips, and watched silently. What did he see in her anyway?

She had adorned her favorite bracelets, all golden, clinking together. Just one special addition tonight, a golden chained bracelet with a turquoise stone in the centre. It was given by Swayam, who beamed happily when he had gotten the news.

She felt her cellphone ring, and realized her time was up. He was waiting downstairs for her, and she rushed to see him, all her worries flown out of her mind instantly.

"Hi..." She breathed, as he lowered the glass window of his car, and smiled that breathtaking smile.

He immediately got out of the car, and opened the front seat door for her to sit in. She couldn't really understand the dark eyes he had. They were so uncharacteristic to him, that she was taken aback for a second.

She had her coat on, and as soon as they reached the restaurant he had reservations at, she took off her coat. His expressions seemed to have changed radically, and she found her heart sulking again. He had become guarded again, and she wasn't even being granted the casual touches now.

She could only come to one conclusion that she definitely did look like a Brazilian parrot.

Her heart sunk deep, realizing the difference between them even more.

He was cautious somehow, not holding her eyes to his, clearing his throat mid-sentences, even dropping topics of conversations and looking away deep in thought. They finished dinner, and after that they reached the movie screening they were going to attend.

"Umm, Kria?" He called out as she was taking her coat off in the car.

"Haan?" She asked, uncertain about what was wrong.

"Could you... could you keep the coat on?" He asked, clearing his throat once.

Her heart broke into a thousand pieces at that question of his. Was she looking this bad? Was she this inappropriate?

The tears that were threatening to fall made their way out of her eyes, as she sobbed at the realization, and spoke out loud.

"I am sorry... I know I look stupid... I am so damn dumb... I should have stuck to jeans instead. I am so sorry..." She wailed, her hands covering her face as to not show him the weak side of her.

Instantly, she felt two heavy strong arms hold her wrists, and she shook a little at the force he was exerting.

She heard him shiver, and some unexplainable expression was on his face.

"You... You really don't realize naa?" He asked, his voice had a dark aura surrounding it, and she shivered in fear now.

This wasn't the Reyaansh she knew. This wasn't the leader of Dazzlers, the kind to everyone, the PERFECT gentleman Reyaansh she knew.

This was some twisted dark Rey, asking her really weird questions.

"Wh... What?" She stuttered.

"You seriously don't see it? Can you be that blind Kria?" He asked and laughed hysterically, his face turning more evil by the second.

She had a quizzical expression on her face. She really didn't understand what he was talking about.

"I have this really uncontrollable urge to commit murder right now... And its all because of you." He laughed, and gripped the steering wheel of his car so hard that his knuckles turned white, "Every fucking man... Every goddamn fucking man in that restaurant was ogling you!"

She was shocked, to say the least, her mouth forming a perfect O.

He stole a glance at her, and for the first time, she could see a boy... An insecure boyish boy, blushing at admitting how he had been feeling.

And within seconds, before she could even see him move, his lips were crushing hers in an urgent kiss. She was perplexed, taken aback, and thoroughly confused, but his need overwhelmed every thought that was running in her mind, and made her melt under his touch. She reciprocated his movements on her lips, feeling her soul entwine with his, and her hands slid into his hair, making the kiss even more sinful.

After what felt like eternity, they both came up for air, and she had a blush that covered almost all the skin that was visible.

He smiled at her, that endearing, real smile that he hardly showed anyone, and said, "Mine... You are all mine."

And she couldn't help but blush harder.


End file.
